A new beginning
by AnimeFreak15
Summary: They've been through almost everything, yet fate is still throwing in obstacles between Kusanagi and Momiji, who have aknowledged their love for one another. Regina, an aragami girl, will swear revenge for something that happened to her long ago...r&r!
1. The Snow Storm

A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 1: Snow Storm Written by: Aspera Cream  
  
Aspera-chan: Hi everybody!!!! I'm hoping to become a good writer! I'm already a good artist! ^.^ Well, enjoy!  
  
Momiji snuggled up into her blanket, on her couch, her teeth chattering. The weather outside was vicious. The wind whipped making the windows shake, Snow came down in a heavy blizzard, and the sound and strike of lightning shattered the silence everywhere. She thought it was a little weird, even in the winter. She got up and threw some more logs, into the dying fire. Candles were lit all over the house so she could find her away around her house. Dew to the storm, her electricity was out, leaving the house in darkness, except what the candle illuminated. She climbed back onto the couch, more than a little worried of Kusanagi.  
  
An hour passed and Momiji dead to the world, asleep peacefully in the warm comfort of her blanket. Outside Kusanagi was perched on his usual branch, freezing from the unexpected weather. His teeth chattered lightly and his arms were crossed trying to conserve as much body heat as possible. His eyelids fluttered and he tried to keep conscious, but it was just too much for his body in this weather. He tried to jump to the next tree, but tripped and fell into the cold and merciless snow. His last conscious sight was the door sliding open and Momiji's worried face.  
  
Momiji woke with a start. She had heard something, but what was it? She climbed out of the safety of her blanket and walked swiftly to the back door. She slipped it open and poked her head, looking around her back yard closely, checking for any movement at all. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kusanagi covered in snow. "Kusanagi!", she yelled shoving her way through the snow, as she reached him she slung his arm over her shoulder and dragged him back to the house. She shut the door, and she set his body to lean against the counter. She tried to stay awake, but the feeling to close her eyes and just sleep was overwhelming, and she felt her body going slack and she fell on the floor, her cheek pressed against the cold, tiled floor.  
  
Kusanagi slowly opened his eyes and found himself inside Momiji's house. He looked around, and saw Momiji passed out on the floor, her body shaking, and her lips a shade of blue. 'She must have dragged me inside. Idiot!' He picked up her up, soaked clothes and all, and put her in the living room on the couch. He stripped her of her clothing, but didn't stop to take a look as he wrapped the blanket around her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He stripped of his clothing and threw them into the dryer. Then he went into the bathroom and took a shower. Afterwards he found some spare clothes and slipped into them, and into the living room, noticing Momiji sleeping peacefully, and she seemed not to be cold anymore.  
  
Kusanagi brushed a curl of her chestnut hair away from her face, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, before lying down next to the couch. He sighed softly, before slipping into a untroubled sleep. 'Be well, Momiji. Please don't get sick.'  
  
End of chapter one!  
  
Okay. I know it's short but I really am busy with fanart submissions. This should get updated soon! 


	2. Home and Sick

Aspera Chan: Konichiwa! What's up? Nothing much here. Just trying to keep on my stories! Hope you are enjoying the story even though the first chapter was short, but I promise to make up for it!  
  
A new Beginning Chapter Two: Home and sick  
  
Momiji woke up later that same night to see that Kusanagi was sound asleep and well. Only then did she realize she was naked. 'He must have undressed me.' She blushed and wrapped the blanket around herself, walked up the stairs and into her room. She grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom, longing for a refreshing hot shower. She unwrapped the blanket and let it slip to the floor. She set her clothes on top of the hamper and climbed into the shower, turning on the hot water.  
  
She let the hot water relax her aching body. She felt like she was burning up inside a furnace. 'I must be sick.' She continued to let the water relax her body, while the thoughts raced through her head. She sighed and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower. She slowly dressed herself feeling a lot worse than earlier.  
  
Kusanagi stirred, and rolled over, moaning as he began to awake. He had the most incredible dream. He sat up and stretched, yawning loudly. He sighed closing his eyes, remembering his dream.  
  
It had begun with him in the park with Momiji, sitting and eating lunch together. They talked and laughed with each other, and every bit of it seemed so natural. Then he had gotten down on one knee, and pulled out a velvet box, from his pocket. Then he had spoken the words, "Momiji, I love you. And will you do me the honor of marrying me?" She had said yes, and launched herself into his arms, crying tears of happiness. The rest of his dream was unfinished. He had woken up.  
  
He stood up and noticed Momiji and the blanket missing. He saw that electricity was back, and that the kitchen light was on, 'so she must be in there.' he thought. He walked into the kitchen, but she wasn't there. 'I might check her room.'  
  
He climbed the steps two at a time, and knocked on her door lightly. No answer. He slowly pushed the door open to see Momiji at her desk, fast asleep, her head resting against it. He stalked over to the desk quietly and put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her lightly. No response. He shook her a little harder this time. Still no answer. "Momiji!" He growled, shaking her roughly.  
  
Momiji felt something shake her, but she ignored it, too involved in her dream to notice. In her dream, Kusanagi had asked her to marry him. She was dreaming of their family. They had two children, two beautiful girls. Then she heard Kusanagi's voice, and her head spinning wildly as she was shaken roughly. "Momiji!!!"  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Kusanagi looking down at her face in relief at seeing her awake. "Geez Momiji. You had me worried." He pulled her into a tight hug and pulled away when he felt her go slack against him. "Momiji are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just sick. I took my temperature earlier." She said to him, shaking her head slightly. "And what was it Momiji?" He said his hands on her shoulders. "Umm. It was 102.7. I'm not feeling well that's all." He looked at her and shook his head, and scooped her up into his arms and carried her to her bed. He set her on the bed and tucked the blanket around her.  
  
"Kusanagi! I'm fine! Really!" She protested. He leaned down, and kissed her cheek. "Stay here. I'll take care of you." Then he left the room, shutting the door behind him. Momiji smiled and snuggled into the blankets, sleep overwhelming her again.  
  
Aspera Chan: That's all for now! Thanx. Please r&r. Bai Bye! ^.^ 


	3. As I Told You Before

Aspera Chan: Hi, I'm back! I'm sorry! I finally got done updating my fanart, so I'll be working on this now! Enjoy! And thanx for the reviews! ^.^  
  
A New Beginning Chapter 3: As I told you before  
  
Kusanagi rummaged through the kitchen cabinets and shelves, and grabbed all the ingredients to make chicken noodle soup. He always knew that momiji liked this kind of soup, because he had watched her making it before. Millions of times. That's how he figured it was her favorite. He quickly put everything together into the pot, and sat waiting for it to cook. About a half an hour later, he checked on the soup and he picked up a spoon and test tasted it. Satisfied with the taste, he quickly poured a bowl for Momiji, and walked carefully, but quickly to her room.  
  
He knocked on her door. No answer. He slowly opened the door, walked inside, and smiled softly at seeing her fast asleep in bed. He set the soup down on her dresser and walked to the side of the bed, and knelt down beside it. He brushed his knuckles across her cheek lightly, enjoying the softness of her skin, without the barriers of his leather gloves. "I'm sorry Momiji. This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me." He said this so softly that his voice was barely audible, but somehow Momiji heard him, because she woke gently and rested her hand on top of his.  
  
"Kusanagi. it's not your fault. I risked it because I." She stopped, afraid to go on. Afraid to scare him away, by confessing her true feelings for him. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her closely, "What is it Momiji? What's the matter?"  
  
Momiji looked into his eyes and saw something that sparked a ray of hope in her breast. 'His eyes. they look so sad and lonely. and yet. his eyes have a spark of longing in them. It almost looks like he loves me. But is it true? Does he really love me?' Momiji sat up and knelt on the floor, next to Kusanagi, and grabbed his hand. She brought it up to rest on her cheek. "Kusanagi as I confessed and told you before, I love you. You make my life happy, and I don't care if I'm sick. I got to keep you alive and safe. And that's all that matters to me." She stared into his eyes, and she saw him smile.  
  
"Momiji,. I. uh.. I love you too. I've always loved you. Ever since you saved me from Orochi. I was very grateful for that day. It saved me. Thank you, Momiji. You're the only one who took me for who I am and not just another aragami freak. I love you for that, but not just that. But for you are, as well." He leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly, and kissed her deeply. He felt Momiji starting to run out of breathe, and he was too. He reluctantly pulled back and ran his hands through her chestnut hair, and smiled down at her.  
  
Momiji couldn't believe what had just happened, Kusanagi just kissed her! 'He just kissed me!!' Kusanagi stood up and grabbed the bowl of soup and gave it to Momiji. "Here eat this. It should make you feel better. I'm going to take a shower." She smiled up at him, and sat on her bed. "Okay Kusanagi. Thank you." He nodded and smiled, then left her room, to go take his shower. Momiji smiled softly to herself and began to eat her favorite soup in the world. 'He loves me!'  
  
Aspera Chan: Thanx for being here to read my stories. I'll be updating every day if possible. I hope this story will go far, and I hope it will be long. Once again, thank you! Please r&r. ^.^ 


	4. Rain and Showers

Aspera Chan: Konnichiwa! Trying my best to keep up with my story! I'm glad you all enjoy it so much! Thanx! ^.^ Oh! I forgot to do this! Disclaimer: I, Aspera, do not; I repeat I do not own any of the blue seed characters. But I can always dream can't I? Thanx.  
  
A New Beginning Chapter 4: Rain and Showers  
  
Kusanagi smiled lightly as he undressed and climbed into the shower, enjoying the hot liquid as it massaged his skin and body. 'Finally, I've told her how I've felt all this time. I loved her since day one! And god is she beautiful!' He smiled and grabbed a shampoo bottle, squirted some into his hand and massaged it into his hair. He rinsed out the soap, and turned off the water. He climbed out, and dried himself off quickly, then took his dry clothes out of the drier, and put them on. He tossed his gloves on top of the washer, "Don't want to wear these yet."  
  
He walked swiftly towards the living room, but stopped when something on the hallway table caught his eye. It was Momiji's wallet. But it was open, and he saw something that surprised him. There was the picture of him and momiji. He was giving the camera a peace sign and Momiji had her butt in the air, hiding from the raging storm outside. A ticket stub blocked out Momiji though, and Kusanagi was pleased to see she would keep something like this, just so she could see him, even when he wasn't there. He chuckled as he heard Momiji, "Oh! Crap!! Wooooowww!!!" He heard her hit the floor, and climbed the stairs in a quick pace.  
  
He opened the door and saw Momiji on the floor, tightly holding her left ankle. He was beside her in an instant. "What is it Momiji? What's wrong?" She turned to face him, and he could see the tears threatening to spill, and she tightened the grip on her ankle lightly. "I tripped and fell, and I think I twisted or broke my ankle." She flinched in pain and bit her lip. "Kusanagi, it hurts." He placed a quick kiss on her cheek and stood up and walked to the door. "Stay here. I'm going to grab some bandages, to treat your ankle. Alright?" She nodded, and he turned and left the room.  
  
Momiji let the tears spill and rubbed her ankle, and flinched in pain. "God, this hurts. why today, of all days?" The tears stopped, as Kusanagi walked in five minutes later. He bent down next to her, and lifted her into his arms. "I couldn't find any bandages so, I'm going to take you to the medical clinic." Momiji nodded and snuggled closer, enjoying feeling so close to him, after such a long time.  
  
He jumped out the window, onto the tree branch, and then jumped to the ground. He ran swiftly towards the clinic. Suddenly, it started to rain and she snuggled closer, the rain dripping into her eyes. Kusanagi wrapped his coat around her, and pulled her closer. "Thank you, Kusanagi." Momiji said, and she was happy to be in his arms, even if she was hurt. He just smiled and replied, "No problem, Cherry Blossom." He chuckled at the dumbfounded expression on her face. "When did you start calling me that, kus boy?" He laughed and held her closer still, "Just now." He gave her a quick peck one her lips, before they entered the clinic and he walked up to the counter.  
  
"Okay, hold on." The woman at the counter picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Yes, send a doctor down a.s.a.p. I have a girl, by the name of Momiji Fujimiya, who is need of medical attention. Mmmhmm. Right away." The lady hung up the phone and turned her attention, back to the impatient Kusanagi. "Okay. Take her to room B12. A doctor should be there shortly, to attend to your ankle miss."  
  
Kusanagi nodded and walked down the hallway, and placed momiji on the little bed in the middle of the room. He sat on a chair, across from her. "Thank you again, Kusanagi." He just smiled, and nodded to her. She leaned back, and sighed. 'Such rotten luck, on such a good day.'  
  
Aspera Chan: Ok! I'll start working on chapter 5, a.s.a.p.! Hope you are enjoying it so far. If you wish to bash, please bash softly. This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Well I got to go! Thanx! 


	5. Terror Unyeilding

Aspera: Hey everyone! Thank you very much for the reviews! They've convinced me to write more! Please r&r! Enjoy! ^. ~  
  
Disclaimer: I Aspera, do not own ANYTHING from the anime Blue seed. Waaahhhhh! I wish! I do not own this, that etc. etc. etc.  
  
A new beginning Chapter Five: Terror Unyielding  
  
Kusanagi helped Momiji out of the clinic, her limping beside him as they left. Momiji's ankle was twisted, but luckily not broken. Kusanagi swept her up into his arms, and took off towards her house. Momiji was content to be in his arms, and just rested against him. Suddenly something slinked out of the bushes, from the right of them, and grabbed Kusanagi's foot. Caught off guard, Kusanagi was flung forward and Momiji fell from his arms and onto the ground with a hard THUMP.  
  
The monster crawled slightly forward, while pulling Kusanagi back with the vine like arm that had a hold of his foot still. Kusanagi screamed in rage, breaking free he turned and sliced off the arm to the monster. Then it hit him hard. It was aragami! The monster screamed and retreated his arm, and a new arm replaced the old. Kusanagi tried to walk over to Momiji, but screamed in pain, as the arm of the aragami busted through his left shoulder. Green blood oozed from the wound and Kusanagi fell to the ground, and he spun around, chopping off the aragami's arm again.  
  
Momiji turned, and she tried to rush to Kusanagi's side, when she saw the blood from his shoulder. But something grabbed her from behind, and dragged her towards another one of the aragami. " Kusanagi!!!!!" Kusanagi turned and saw Momiji in the arms of the aragami, and he charged at him. But the aragami behind him wrapped both of its arms around him, restraining him, and making him unable to move. The opposite aragami smirked at Kusanagi and then jumped off with Momiji screaming Kusanagi's name. " Kusanagi!!! Kusanagi, help me!!!"  
  
Kusanagi yelled a pain-ripping scream, as he tried to struggle, and free himself. " Momiji!!!" But she and the aragami were already gone. Kusanagi's matamas flared brightly and he transformed and tore the aragami apart. After he made sure the aragami was dead he felt a pain so great rip through his chest. He dropped to his knees, and he could feel tears sting his eye. "Momiji!!!!!!!!!!" He howled loudly, grounding his teeth together and clenching his fists.  
  
" You will pay aragami scum!! Wait for me Momiji. And dear god please let her live!" Kusanagi stood and looked towards the sky. " I'm coming Momiji. Wait for me, please live!" Kusanagi flew up into the air, and flew in the direction of the headquarters of the TAC.  
  
He landed on the roof, and retracted his armor and blades, before running inside.  
  
" Kunikida!!!!! Kunikida!!!!!" He yelled until he reached Mr.Kunikida's office, and he slammed through the door and looked into the face of the head of the TAC. Kunikida stood. " Kusanagi what is it?" A worried look crossed his face. Kusanagi winced, and clenched his fists. " It's Momiji."  
  
End of chapter five  
  
Aspera: Okay, I admit I rushed this one a bit, but I thought it was okay. Got to have some adventure in it after all! I'll be updating this again a.s.a.p. Please r&r. ^. ~ Thank you! 


	6. Revealing Light

Aspera: Moshi Moshi! I've had nothing else to do besides chores, so I'll be writing and updating quite a bit from now on. Plus I know they are a bit out of character but I like them like this. And I think that I'm doing a pretty good job, for my first fan fiction ever! Thank you for all of the reviews! Love you all! Ja ne!  
  
A new beginning Chapter Six: Revealing  
  
Mr.Kunikida looked at Kusanagi critically, before walking up to him. " What about Momiji?!?!" Kusanagi gritted his teeth, as he spilled the entire story. Well from when she had twisted her ankle, anyways. Kusanagi disregarded what had happened before that. It wasn't necessary for him to know what went on between him and Momiji. " The aragami! They've taken here!" Kunikida glared at him. " Why didn't you try to stop them?!?!" Kusanagi growled, his anger finally overwhelming him. " I did! These ones are different! Stronger! I tried to stop them, but they are a group of them!"  
  
Kunikida looked at him, " But how could there be aragami? Weren't they sealed away after the whole incident with Susano-oh?" Kusanagi's anger dissipated as he thought about it too. " I don't know, but they looked like aragami, and fought like aragami. But I did notice something about them." Kunikida's attention snapped back to Kusanagi, " What?" Kusanagi's eyes narrowed, " They had red matamas."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Momiji struggled to remain conscious, but it was overwhelming to her. She looked around her and saw the aragami talking with, what looked like a human. But you could find the differences in less than a second. She was a girl, or at least it looked like she had the body of a girl. She had blades just like Kusanagi, and a pale color of skin. Her hair wasn't hair. It was what looked like aragami vines. She was only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, and she was wearing no shoes. Momiji could see that the aragami girl had long claws on her hands and feet.  
  
The aragami girl turned and walked over to Momiji, and when she spoke, her voice was dark and sweet, as weird as that sounds. " Ahhhh, The Kushinada. I believe your protector will find you soon, though he is no obstacle in my plans." She retracted her claws and held Momiji's chin in her fingers. " You are not worthy to be the Kushinada, HUMAN! I, Regina, have resurrected the aragami, and not they are under my control." She released Momiji, and slapped her hard and the sound echoed throughout the caves.  
  
Tears coursed down Momiji's face and she listened to Regina, unprepared for what she said next. " I tell you this now, Momiji. You will die when I'm through with you. Your protector will face the same fate as well." Momiji turned and looked at Regina's dark and evil eyes, " I won't let you! I may not be a good Kushinada like Keade, but I'm still the Kushinada! I will stop you! Even if I have to do so with Kusanagi!" More tears ran down her face and she cried freely, but she broke free of the vines on the wall, and a mysterious light surrounded her. She yelled at Regina, the tears still coming, " I won't let you! I won't!"  
  
The light exploded just as Kusanagi busted in through the roof, and he saw the light explode. The screams of the aragami rose through the silent night, and Momiji felt herself grow weaker, but she stood tall and closed her eyes. The light died down after a few moments, and Momiji collapsed on the ground. Regina stood pain racking her body, and she screamed before falling to the ground, passed out. Kusanagi ran to Momiji's side. He checked fro her pulse, when it looked like she wasn't breathing. There was one, but it was very faint. Kusanagi rested his forehead on hers, " Momiji. I'm so sorry." Then he jumped out of the caves and took her to the TAC. " I'm sorry"  
  
The words floated across the wind, and into the silent stilled night, as the protector carried the one he loved to safety, praying she would be all right.  
  
End of chapter six  
  
Aspera: I thought this was really sad! Anyways I hope you like it and please r&r! Ja ne! I'll update again soon. 


	7. Troubles ahead

Aspera: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but here it is. Chapter seven. Enjoy. And please r&r and tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter Seven: Lost  
  
Kusanagi carried the unconscious Momiji into the TAC building, and quietly placed her on a couch in front of a stunned group of TAC officials. " What happened to her!?!" A very stunned but concerned Ryoko said as she rushed forward to see what was wrong. Kusanagi turned to her, " She's been attacked by the aragami." He noted the surprised expressions on their faces and he turned to Kunikida. " I take it you haven't told them yet?" Kunikida just turned away and walked to his office. Kusanagi decided to tell the rest of the story.  
  
" Well, let's see. After Momiji tripped and sprained her ankle, I took her to the clinic. She got it bandaged up and when we left we were ambushed by two aragami with red matamas. I tried to stop them, but they got away with Momiji." He stopped and clenched his fists when he remembered the fear written in her eyes and on her face. " I came here and talked to Kunikida. I followed them and found Momiji glowing intensely and the aragami recoiling from her. She passed out and I brought her here, where as to I began to tell you what happened."  
  
They all nodded and began to chatter to Kusanagi, and asking a million questions at once. They were so busy they didn't even notice Momiji wake up. " Unngh" She moaned trying to sit up, but was pushed back down by Kusanagi. " Stay put, Momiji." He motioned for the rest of the TAC to leave. They all left with complaints. Once he was alone with Momiji, he took her hand and looked at her closely. She smiled weakly, and squeezed his hand a little. " Momiji, why do want someone like me to love you?" He blurted out the question, but wanted to know the answer. " Because, your someone who would be by my side to protect and love me always." He grimaced, " But I can't give you what you need! I'm not even human, damnit!" She looked at his face, and she could see the struggle in his eyes.  
  
" Kusanagi, I can't give you back the humanity that Orochi stole, and I can't make your blood run red. But that does not make any difference to me. I just want someone who would love, cherish and protect me." She told him this from the bottom and very depths of her soul. It was no lie. Not a word of it. He looked at her with a lost look in his eyes. " But Momiji- I" She cut him off, " No buts Kusanagi. It's the truth. You are fully capable of giving me what I need." He smiled; she always knew what to say. But concern replaced whatever else he was feeling, when Momiji's eyes slipped shut and she passed out.  
  
Kusanagi placed a quick kiss on her forehead and leapt out the window. The rest of the TAC filed into the room after that. He flew to his favorite spot in a tree, on a hilltop overlooking Tokyo. ' I can't give her what she needs. I'll end up hurting her. I know I will. But god knows I'll try to be what she needs' with that as his lat thought he fell asleep on the tree branch.  
  
The sleeping Kusanagi was unaware of the pair of deep red eyes, silently watching him. Regina stepped out of the shadows, and scowled loudly. She released her claws and released a hidden blade she pulled out of her back. It was the blade of the aragami. She raised it in front of her, her claws scraping the cold steel, " This time Kusanagi, the protector, you and the Kushinada WILL die!" With that said she quickly disappeared, to leave Kusanagi with his early morning dreams.  
  
Aspera: Well that's it! R&r and tell me what you think, and I'll update sooner! Talk to you later! Ja ne! 


	8. Sometimes

Hiya everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, I've been in school and such. Well anyways, I know you all want to read the next chapter, so here it is! Enjoy and r&r please!  
  
A new Beginning Chapter Eight: Sometimes  
  
Momiji eyes slowly fluttered open and she sat up, disoriented. She couldn't remember last night very well, if at all. She brought a pale, slender hand to smooth the bangs in her eyes and she brushed them away a bit so she could see well. She looked around slowly, now realizing where she was. She was in one of the patient beds, inside the Tac building, in the back near Ms. Matsudara's office. She closed her eyes softly, trying to recall what she could from the incident the night before.  
  
After about five minutes, she growled slightly in frustration, and removed her hand from her head, and slowly slipped out of the bed. She moved swiftly to towards the window, but about half way there, a wave of dizziness swept through her, causing her to stumble slightly, and sit on the cold, tiled floor. " Ahh. jeez. Something must have happened to wear me out this much."  
  
Another wave of dizziness, and nausea swept through her. She looked towards the window, but wasn't able to see much, since her vision was growing more and more blurry by the moment. She squinted her eyes as she something or someone, she wasn't to sure, land on the open windowsill. She gasped as you're her breathing became more and more shallow with each breath that entered and left her body. She stumbled, falling face first onto the floor, softly though since she was already close to the floor.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kusanagi was on his routine run of the city, watching for Regina or other Aragami scum that decided to mess with him. On his way around he decided to stop and check on Momiji, since he was already close to the Tac building anyways. He landed with acute swiftness upon the open windowsill that led to where Momiji was. His breathing stopped for a moment as he saw an extremely pale Momiji on the floor, sitting actually, her breathing labored and shallow. She looked towards him and he saw her squint her eyes as if were hard to see.  
  
The next thing he saw was Momiji hit the floor with a hard thump, but not too hard. He worriedly jumped off the sill and ran over to her lifting her up into his arms carefully, as if not to hurt her. He felt a deep pain within his chest as he looked down at her pain stricken face, and he cursed himself mentally, ' I knew I would only hurt her!!' He quickly jumped out the window with her securely asleep within his tight, but yet soft embrace. He carried her swiftly through the city of Tokyo, jumping off a tree or building now and then, though he could fly at the moment if he wished.  
  
He didn't though, because he enjoyed the whoosh of the wind around his body and the coolness of it when it his hard, muscular body. He wanted to get her to his home fast and he meant fast. He knew he could treat her better at home, than the stupid Tac could do. She just needed some rest, he thought ridiculely. He continued on his way and glanced down at Momiji's face now and then, each time cursing himself, and cursing himself out at her condition. She deserved a rest. Why couldn't the damn aragami just leave her alone for once!  
  
He continued to enjoy the wind against his face, but his concern for Momiji took control of his thoughts and mind. Momiji moaned slightly, but did not wake as Kusanagi looked at her closely. " Geez Momiji." He whispered hotly, " What's wrong?"  
  
Aspera: Weeeee! I'm done with this chapter! Please let me know what you think! R&r people and I'll write more! k? k! 


	9. Regina's revenge

Aspera: Hiya! Well, I'm updating now, cause I'm still getting reviews and I hope you all really like it! Arigato for the reviews! Enjoy and R&r!  
  
Chapter Nine: Regina's Revenge  
  
Momiji only answered him by snuggling up to him closer and to him, she looked as white as a sheet. He picked up his pace, and held Momiji to him tightly. He landed on top of his apartment building with one last swift jump. He ran towards the door, but was stopped dead in his tracks by someone blocking his way. Kusanagi recognized her in an instant. " Regina!" He hissed, feeling his anger grow more and more to the brink. She only laughed and pulled out the blade of the aragami, " I've come for what is rightfully mine."  
  
Kusanagi involuntarily retreated a few steps back as he realized the meaning within her words. " You won't get Momiji, Aragami scum," He hissed at her through roughly clenched teeth. " I'll give my life to protect her!" She smirked, mocking him to the very end, " Well plant boy, that can be arranged. As a matter of fact, it's already under way!" After she said this, she jumped at him, raising the blade high above her head and moved at incredible speeds. Kusanagi, able to move at incredible speeds himself, recognized her move in a second and moved his body to dodge as her blade dug into the stone of the roof.  
  
Shards of shattered roof flew up from the impact and when Kusanagi looked to where she had landed she was already gone. He was then pushed from behind and he fell forward, and Momiji tumbled out of Kusanagi's arms just as she had done when she was first attacked. She landed with a deaf thump upon the ground, but with her condition, she was still dead asleep. Kusanagi tried to reach her, but before he could, Regina had already gotten a hold of her.  
  
She laughed as she stuck Momiji onto her back, " Well, looks like you lose plant boy!" Kusanagi glared at her, clenching his fists at his sides roughly. " I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HER!!!!" Blinded by rage and uncontrollable emotions, he rushed at her breaking out his blades and rough armor. He screamed in rage and raised his blades, but in his rush he made a made a fatal mistake, he left himself open. " Ha! Kusanagi, you die here!" She shoved the blade through Kusanagi's lower stomach and surprised he stumbled back and landed on the ground.  
  
He stood slowly, green blood oozing from the wound, " Regina, you won't have Momiji." As he said this an aura of great power and energy burst up from the ground, and around him. Regina glared. She had expected that to kill him. (Better think again! Mwahahah! ^.^) She landed onto the ground swiftly, she had been floating above the roof. She set Momiji down against the side of the roof, and turned back to Kusanagi. " Well, well Kusanagi. You've done much better than I expected. I suppose I'll give you a chance to fight me, eh?"  
  
The wound on Kusanagi's midriff was rapidly healing as he took a menacing step towards her, an utter look of hate upon his hard features. Regina stopped in her tracks, looking into those cat like eyes and what she saw there scared her. She had never seen a look so dark and menacing. As Kusanagi spoke, his voice was like dark velvet. Smooth, dark, and calm. " Give me back Momiji, or you WILL die Regina!"  
  
End of chappie Nine!  
  
Aspera: Hiya! Otay, this story shouldn't be much longer. A couple more chappies! The most I originally plan to make this is about sixteen to seventeen chappies! Review and tell me what you think and I'll update as soon as I can! Arigato everyone! ^.~ 


	10. Fight For Something

Aspera: Yay! I'm updating! Sorry it takes so long to update each time, but life has been busy. Hopefully I'll be able to update somewhat regularly from now on. Anyway, please r&r and let me know what you think. Arigato.  
  
Disclaimer: I, Aspera, do not own anything or anyone from the anime, Blue Seed. But hey, I can always dream right?  
  
A New Beginning Chapter Ten: To Fight For Something  
  
Regina did not move, but merely watched Kusanagi with a bit of fear and interest. A noise caught her attention and, hearing it, she turned to see where and what it had come from. It was Momiji. It seemed she was coming around. It was obvious she was still weak and, realizing this, Regina was ready to take any advantage given to her. She began to slowly move a few steps backward, heading towards Momiji yet keeping her eyes locked on Kusanagi.  
  
Kusanagi watched this and kept that same nerve wrecking look on his hard features, "I suggest you reconsider." She stopped her movements backward, "If you don't mind me asking, reconsider what exactly?" He couldn't resist the little smirk that placed itself upon his lips, "What you were doing." She returned his smirk, "And what would that be?" It seemed she was gaining her nerve back, as she watched that handsome face. Her hair began to slither about, growing to outstanding lengths, moving behind her onto the ground and continued to grow.  
  
Kusanagi watched her vine-like hair with weary eyes. He's fought monsters with powers like hers, and to tell you the absolute truth, they were rather tough battles. "I'm going to tell you this now, Regina." His voice was dark, dangerous; "You'll not have Momiji while I continue to breath; while I continue to live." Regina stared at him for a moment, then burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. Kusanagi did nothing. He was as silent as an ancient Greek statue and as still as one.  
  
After a few moments, her laughter finally died down and she spoke to him in an unusually calm voice, "Really, Kusanagi, do you think you can actually beat me?" She awaited an answer, but when none came, she scoffed him, "Ha! I thought not, you're just another weak aragami, Kusanagi, and that's all you'll ever be. To me, to every mortal, and immortal alike and," she motioned to Momiji's still unconscious form, "even to her, your beloved kushinada, your only lover, the only one in this world who excepts you for who you pretend to be. normal."  
  
Her nails and toes began to grow in length, forming large claws with dangerous points. He stood his ground, "Are you finally going to fight me Regina?" That remark seemed to agitate her beyond her reasoning and her eyes started to glow red, "You'll pay for your remarks, Kusanagi." His lips formed a rakish grin, "We'll see, Regina, we'll see." Regina let out a hideous and nerve grating laugh. It seemed that, as her body was changing, her voice, thoughts and attitude did as well. Kusanagi frowned visibly as her hair stopped and grew sharp edges, and as her nails shaped into dagger- like points.  
  
This was not going to be as easy as he might have first thought. Not easy, that was for sure.  
  
"Regina, I'm afraid that this is where it will end. That is to be sure. But, it will not end in your favor. I will beat you and take Momiji back." His voice was harsh, rough, a sweet seduction. Regina felt fear creep into her heart. But, having learned incredible abilities at such a young age, she easily covered her fear with a defiant smirk. "I'm sorry Kusanagi, but this will end in my favor, and my favor only. For I'm afraid your time is up." Her voice came out in hisses now, and her tongue looked exactly like a snakes; split at the end. "I will take what is rightfully mine; The Kushinada. I, the new leader of the aragami, shall take her and extract my revenge from these worthless humans!! It was their fault my father died!! They killed Murakumo, MY FATHER!!" (Yes, I decided to make Murakumo her father. I will tie in her past somewhere it the story to make it fit. I know he's alive in Blue Seed 2, but if you read this story, please stick to the fact that he is dead... for now at least.)  
  
Kusanagi was instantly taken aback. 'Murakumo...? Her father...?' He couldn't seem to digest that information... it seemed impossible for his mind to accept, yet he had to... it would be important information to remember after Regina's defeat. Regina stared at him coolly, her eyes and matamas glowing red. She gave a harsh chuckle and crossed her arms across her now bare chest, her clothes having been ripped off during her transformation. Her skin was now scaly, green, yet looked smooth to touch. (She looks sort of like that girl from X-Men, but still a lot different.) " Is it really that hard to accept, Kusanagi? That I'm the daughter of your greatest adversary? Well, Kusanagi, grass cutter, kushinada protector, believe me when I tell you this: I am far stronger than my father, and I will kill you for relieving me of my only role model, my only family, my only father." Her voice sounded strained now, as if were hard for her to talk about such a thing as this. "He was all that I had! How would you feel if Momiji was taken from you?! How would you feel at my age, having lost the person you care for most?! I WILL KILL YOU!!"  
  
Kusanagi hissed, "Not likely! If anybody is going to kill anybody, it will be I killing you!! Do you hear me?! It will be you!!" Kusanagi was tired of talk; he wanted action now that his temper was irked! His aura grew, and his eyes seethed in utter rage. He charged at her with incredible speed with a howl of unmatched anger. He was close to her now, but there was one thing he did not see and did not realize...  
  
End of chapter!  
  
Aspera: Yes, I finally updated! It's a true miracle; anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I'm evil... leaving such a cliff hanger, but I promise to write more as soon as possible, now that my internet problems are finally taken care of! I also hope that my improvements in my grammar have been noticed. I went over my older chapters and found a lot of mistakes, though I am still proud of the ideas for my stories. I might be starting, yet another Blue Seed story, or even a Legend of Dragoon story. I have yet to make up my mind. Anyway, enough of my jibber-jabber. Thank-you very much for taking time to read this fragment of the story. I've decided to extend this story to as many chapters as possible! Arigato again! 


	11. Sacrifice

Aspera: Alright, time for an update. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed so far. Honestly, I did not expect so many fans. Anyway, I know you're anxious to find out what happens next, so here goes. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I, Aspera, own nothing of Blue Seed or this story, besides Regina and a few upcoming characters.  
  
A New Beginning. Chapter Eleven: Sacrifice.  
  
The pain he felt in that one instant was unimaginable. There she stood, the love he was born to protect, his arm blade buried deep in her middle. He pulled his arm free quickly, catching her as she crumpled towards the ground. He gave a strangled cry, "Momiji!!"  
  
Regina stood, as quiet as the day she was born. 'Why had Momiji done such a thing and for her no less...?' Remaining quiet, lost in indescion, she watched the two.  
  
Her blood slipped down his cheek, warm and sticky, as it should have been. His eyes wide, he stared down at the pale Momiji in his arms. Her own eyes fluttered open as she smiled to him, reaching for his hand, whish he instantly took within his own. That sweet voice he knew was now weak and filled with love, "Kusanagi...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, not for the likes of her and yet, I couldn't let you destroy her."  
  
Regina flinched at her words. Her eyes lowered, staring at the ground helplessly. "Am I really that bad...?" She asked it so silently; neither Kusanagi nor Momiji seemed to have heard.  
  
"Momiji," His voice was strangled; lost, "Why? Please, you can't leave me. I'll forgive you, after some serious talks, if you don't leave. Please don't" Momiji's breath labored in her chest as it hitched slightly, "I won't... I don't know how, but I'll stay..."  
  
This was all her fragile mind needed, she surmised, watching Momiji and Kusanagi's pain. 'I can't let her die... she saved me. He would have killed me; I know he would've. I'm just... pathetic.' When she began to approach them, Kusanagi lifted his head away from Momiji's now unconscious form, growling at her, "Stay way from her, Regina! This is ALL your fault!!"  
  
She let her hair, eyes and nails return to normal, kneeling down by their sides. Her voice was normal once again as well, "I'm well ware of that, Kusanagi, and I'm more the willing to make amends... if you will me to do so."  
  
Kusanagi couldn't do it, "No!! I won't let you hurt her!!" She shook her head slowly at him, "No, I won't hurt her." Regina glanced down upon Momiji's paling form and panic to seize her, "You must let me help! She is dying and she will if I do not help! Please!!"  
  
Looking down upon his love's pale form, he reluctantly nodded to Regina, "Alright, but if she dies," His eyes narrowed dangerously, "so do you." She nodded and placed bother her hands upon the girl's pale face; one on each cheek. Her eyes closed.  
  
A slight glow flowed around her as she murmured encouragements to Momiji, telling her to stay alive for everyone's sake. The blood stopped seeping from the wound in her middle, it sealing up silently and quickly. Regina's form shimmered, and then fell back upon the ground, trembling and pale.  
  
Kusanagi glanced down to Momiji, seeing her healthy skin glowing, her poise returned. Then, he glanced to the younger girl. He resented her, even hated her and yet, he silently gave his thanks and thought of what to do next.  
  
End of chapter eleven.  
  
Aspera: Thanks again to all of you. More soon! 


	12. Much to Amend for

Aspera: Well, time for another update! Hope you enjoy. (By the way, this chapter is all about Regina and her point of view on all of what's going on. Arigato.) Sorry it is so short, but all comments are welcome.  
  
A New Beginning Chapter Twelve: Much to Amend for.  
  
Regina worked her way up through the layers of sleep that seemed to close in tighter and tighter around her. Not making it through them, she once again fell back into the unconsciousness. There, she seemed to be crowded in by images of her father and her mother.  
Then, she found herself standing in an endless grove, surrounded by tall, green grass and a few, rare cherry blossom trees. The sky was dark, drabbed and covered in gloomy clouds that foretold a storm, a dangerous one. Regina took in her surroundings and began a slow, careful pace across the dirt path beneath her feet.  
  
She seemed to walk and walk, seeming to do so forever. Abruptly, she stopped. There, before her very eyes, she saw her mother.  
  
Akina sat beneath the cheery blossom tree, unawares of her daughter. Her lavender eyes seemed to be fixed out on the darkening horizon. Only when her daughter knelt beside her side, did she notice she was even there.  
  
Regina tried to touch her beloved mother's face, only to see her hand go straight through as if she weren't even there. Hoping her mother could at least hear her, she asked, "Mother?"  
  
Akina smiled absently and answered in an almost spiritual voice, "Ah, Regina, my daughter. I wondered when your revenge set path would bring you to me."  
  
She raised a brow, "What do you mean, mother?" She sat fully next to her mother, but did not touch her, seeing as she couldn't seem to anyhow.  
  
"I do not mean you are dead, Regina," she said as she smiled softly, "I meant you've been brought here to receive the message I've been wanting to give you."  
  
"Message? What message do you mean? I see nothing you need to tell me about mother. I really don't." She told her in all honesty.  
  
"I've just come to you in your dreams to tell you to get off your path of revenge. Join Momiji and Kusanagi, Regina," She said, slowly disappearing from sight with the surroundings as well, leaving Regina to float back into an empty abyss.  
  
As she floated back to her unconscious body, Regina heard her mother's voice again, "Take care of them, Regina. They are going to need your help on the near future. The path ahead it going to be much, much rougher."  
  
She sighed, drawing Kusanagi's attention for but a moment as she said, "I will mother. I'll take care of them."  
  
Kusanagi blinked and then looked back down to the pale Momiji in his arms. Though he found it hard, he smiled softly, "You have much to make amends for, Regina, but I'm sure you'll find a way to do so."  
  
Regina smiled slightly and settled onto her side, dreaming and thinking of what she would do when she awoke.  
  
~*End of Chapter*~ Aspera: Some feedback, eh? Please. 


End file.
